


A Broken Soul

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Begging, Bleeding, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Guilt, POV Second Person, Pain, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Violent Noncon, hatefucking, suicidality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: For several long moments he stares at you, and you can almost see how he thinks of you. Pitiful, miserable creature that you are.Something in his gaze seems to glow, his permanent frown deepening, even his tousled hair seeming to shift and frame his face so that he looks more furious.He lifts a foot, and before you can react you're tumbling back to the floor, throwing your arms out to catch yourself.Powerful, angry Elidibus... You falter. He takes advantage of it to dehumanise you in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Replayed 5.3 on an alt... it reminded me of why Elidibus sexy.  
> All I could think of was how destroyed you might feel after that walk you go on with Elidibus.. How you might beg him for forgiveness, and how the fury he feels at everything you've done might come to a head.
> 
> Again, graphic description of noncon, and it's not pleasant, as usual. You've been warned.

That walk broke your very soul. It shattered your heart and dug its claws in in a way you couldn't compare to anything else. Not even when you lost Haurchefant. Not even when you lost Ysayle. Not even when you learnt and killed the villain who turned out to be the hero.

Elidibus reminded you of the truth. He reminded you of what you were -  _ a monster _ -and it  _ stung _ to hear the word. To be compared to the beast that was Zenos, to be made to murder those dear to you, and those who truly you had never wanted to kill.. To be reminded of those who had died... becuase of you.

You couldn't face him. Mayhap you had the physical strength, yes, but your emotional strength... your willpower... was exhausted.

With a soft noise you fell to your knees at the entrance of the capitol before he could even draw his axe. Hot tears welled up in your eyes as you crumpled, curling in on yourself and pulling your gaze to the floor so he couldn't see...

Not that you doubted he knew anyway.

A strangled noise escaped from your throat as you fought to hold back the tears, the sobs.. the signs of your  _ weakness _ .

You  _ were _ a monster. How had you come to regret every action you'd ever takn?

"I'm.. sorry.." you choke out, voice pitiful and weak. Oh how glorious it must be to be him, in this moment.. to see the Warrior of Darkness who had caused them so much trouble, broken and battered...

"I'm.. so sorry..."

There's genuine emotion behind your words. It  _ hurts _ . You wouldn't lie about such a thing. Even now you're filled with pain and regret and you just want it all to end... You hadn't wanted the path to go this way.. If you'd known it would, you never would have taken it..

But hindsight is a blessing... You couldn't have known.

"Please... forgive me..."

The deafening silence that fills the room after you usher out the words makes every ilm of you  _ ache _ . Of course you know he would never forgive you.. How could he?

After all you've done, every single apprentice you've  _ murdered _ , there is no way he'd forgive you. But perhaps death would be merciful, and you glance up as you hear those heavy footfalls, daring to hope that his axe is raised.

Death would be freedom, at least. Freedom from duty. Freedom from this burden, this  _ guilt _ that aches in your chest. You killed good people..

But Elidibus does not hold the axe. Behind him lay the body of Ardbert, discarded, and instead he approaches you in his robes, mask pulled to the side so that you can truly see the cold anger that  _ burns _ in his pupils. Your heart drops... your stomach leaps into your heart as newfound terror rises up within you.

But you don't move; you don't have the energy to do so.

You let him walk towards you, footfalls heavy. He says absolutely nothing as he comes before you, peering down his nose with obvious icy anger in his gaze. For several moments he says absolutely nothing, and you gaze up at him, back hunched in over itself but head tilted back to look up at him.

What a mess you must look right now, face smeared with tears. What a weakling you are, truly...

His hand extends, a claw hooking under your chin to keep your head upright. His thumb, so cold even through his gloves it makes you shiver, brushes over your lower lip and down your chin, the tip of the claw  _ just _ gracing your skin as he does so.

You almost wish he would speak..

Words would be kinder than looking into the pain and anger that haunts his eyes.

Elidibus pulls away, a shiver rolling up your spine.

For several long moments he stares at you, and you can almost see how he thinks of you. Pitiful, miserable creature that you are.

Something in his gaze seems to glow, his permanent frown deepening, even his tousled hair seeming to shift and frame his face so that he looks more furious.

He lifts a foot, and before you can react you're tumbling back to the floor, throwing your arms out to catch yourself.

A choked noise of surprise escapes your lips and you turn to try and catch him... too slowly.

Elidibus is upon you before you can even  _ try _ to defend yourself. His hands catch your hips and turn you to the floor, pinning you on your belly. The bulk of his weight settles on your back in the form of a knee and you let out a cry, the panic in your chest rearing its head even more.

Cold hands, violent and uncaring, begin to tear away at your clothes, plucking them away with little regard for the scratches that're left on your skin. Below him you're silent, for a few moments at least, until you feel that cool metal grace your back, cold air rushing to greet it.

You let out a yelp as a sharp line tears down the midst of your back, the violent sound of tearing fabric echoing through the spacious room.

"S-Stop!" you try, but you realise it's futile. You shoot out a hand behind you, trying to grab at his, trying to halt his motions and instead only managing to flail uselessly. His hand moves to grab yours by the wrist, pinning them to your back as he shifts to pin your legs. This time you let out a shriek of panic, feeling those cold claws trail down the back of your thighs. The sting and heat tells you you're bleeding. Not that this stops him.

"N-no, no,  _ please!"  _ you try again, desperately attempting to yank your hands free of his grasp.

Of course you don't succeed.

Your next scream comes tumbling from your throat when you feel those cool fingers between your legs, yanking away at the fabric that protects your chastity.

"Elidibus  _ PLEASE!"  _ you shriek, your desperation controlling your voice. You're trembling now, well aware of what he intends to do. He intends to dehumanise you. Mayhap these will be your final moments, but he will not give you the mercy of death without making sure you suffer for your transgressions first..

At some point the gloves are discarded, and those fingers, those  _ harsh, cold _ fingers, are prying your folds apart, allowing him to peer between your legs in a way very few have before him. 

Elidibus offers you no words as he shoves a finger into you, the only sound in the room that of your wailing, and that of your  _ scream _ as skin rubs against skin. Furiously he pumps, the aggression behind his motions with obvious intent to hurt you, and its obvious by the way he inhales that he takes such satisfaction in your suffering.

Several times you scream and shake your head, trying so desperately to beg him to stop.

"Please,  _ PLEASE _ FORGIVE ME ELIDIBUS I'M  _ SORRY _ !"

Your pleas go unheard.

He forces another finger into you, violently, shoving the pair in to the knuckle and twisting them a few times before he begins to pump.

Your resistance breaks down. You wail and you stop struggling. Well, at least consciously. Your body is trembling now from the shock and pain, your muscles siezed up beneath him as you struggle to cope with what he's doing to you.

"Forgive.. me.." you beg, your voice cracking as you crumble.

You wonder why you keep begging him for forgiveness. It's obvious he's not going to give it to you. Even if you don't think you deserve it, you at least want this to end.

Your weeping grows faster but quieter as you submit to your fate, and he forces in a third finger, viciously pumping the trio in and out of your dry folds as you tremble. Soft pained cries escape your lips, and a few more follow when his thumb crashes down against your clit, making your body spasm uncomfortably.

This lasts for what feels like an eternity, and eventually you dare to hope that this is the worst he will do to you.

But of course it isn't.

Your body still hasn't caught up to what's happening. His fingers drag the only barely lubricated skin of your insides, and they continue to feel like they're tearing you up, but nothing compares to the pain of what follows.

When there's nothing of you left, he shifts. His fingers pull free and for a moment you hope to dream that it's over. Your limbs lose their tension and flop to the floor, and your head thuds where it lands, tears pooling on the floor beside you.

But he doesn't allow you the respite you crave.

Fingers claw into your hair as his weight settles on your legs, heat pressing between your thighs. You scream as he yanks your head upright, and then you scream again as that slightly slickened heat edges between your aching folds.

"NO!" you scream out, tearing your hands from his grasp and clawing into the floor before you. As if you'd somehow find purchase on these smooth marble floors to pull away from him... of course you don't.

He does not offer you any words again as he presses on into you, his size making you scream as it pushes into you.

It's hot, it  _ burns _ . Dry skin drags against it as he pushes into you, bucking his hips each time he hits resistance to force it further into his victim; you. Each thrust, each ilm further, causes you to scream out, though there's no struggle left in your body.

You lay limp, siezed up like a doll below him as he sheaths himself, and once fully inside of you he stays there, letting you feel how he throbs. A few times you hear him pant and growl behind you, but that's all he graces you with, making sure you can hear how much he enjoys dehumanising you, destroying you, so utterly and completely.

He wastes little time beginning to pound into you, and no matter how much your body produces to try and ease the sensations he makes sure it continues to hurt. He snaps his hips into you violently, viciously. Even if the tears along your walls didn't hurt, the fire in his thrusts alone, piercing against your cervix, would be enough, and combined with his weight on top of you, tearing your breath from you and yanking your head back... Every ilm of you is in constant  _ agony _ , just as he obviously desired.

For an eternity you tremble and quiver beneath him, a slave to his whims, only able to take what he mounts on top of you. Sometimes his thumb would crash against your clit, and he'd make you writhe beneath him just to watch you degrade even further. Sometimes he'd grab a breast, violently twisting a pert nipple to the side just to tear a scream from you and add to your suffering.

The relief you feel when he stills and twitches inside of you is not something you ever thought you'd feel.

It meant it was over.

Even as heated essence floods you, as it washes up against those burning walls and makes them burn even more, you dare to hope that release is close.

You'll be free.

Or so you think.

Elidibus sits inside of you for an era, even as his cock softens inside of you. Eventually he yanks out, and as his cum leaks to the floor between your legs he tears your head up, sinking your cheek into the mess on the floor.

You wince. At the pain of having your head smashed against the floor, and at the violent grip, but you do as he wordlessly commands, extending your tongue and weakly lapping up the spilled essence. You can taste copper, and you know you've been bleeding.

And when that ends he lets go.

Your eyes slip shut, and for a moment you're at peace...

Only the axe never comes down.

Your eyes flutter open to see him looming over your limp form, peering down at you with disgust and irritation on his face.

Horror swells within you.

Would he not kill you?

He leans into a kneel, giving a wave of his fingers as chains wrap around your frame and a panicked noise escapes your lips.

"No, Warrior of Darkness," he says, and he practically spits the title. "You don't get the mercy of death. Not until I have made you suffer as I have. As my people have."

Another wave, and the chains tighten, binding you so you can't move.

"Now, who shall I take from you first? Perhaps that boy you seem so fond of, the one with the Crystal Arm.. You seem rather fond of eachother.."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Elidibus, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
